Not All Wall Dogs Are Bad Dogs
by heyits.reagan
Summary: Henry goes to settle something alone and loses, but luckily somebody else is lurking in the shadows. (Terrible title and summary, sorry, but I think the story is better) (Oneshot)


Junk N Stuff closed every evening at eight o'clock and was closed on Sundays. The only reason Veronica knew this was because she'd seen Kid Danger inside a few times. Of course, she'd never been inside, so she had no idea what was so interesting to him. However, that was her only lead on the masked boy, so she would watch from an empty apartment building every day, waiting to see the familiar blond hair she loved so much.

This one time, Veronica remembered it perfectly, Kid Danger went out on his own. Veronica followed closely, hoping he was heading to the Swellview sign to meet her. He hadn't done it in months, but she still had hope. The sun hadn't even risen yet on that fateful Saturday morning. Kid Danger turned down street after street until he finally stopped in the park, just beside the playground. Veronica hid behind an oak tree and squinted, her eyes focused on a blurry silhouette.

"Funny seeing you here," Kid Danger said, startling Veronica. For a moment, she thought it was her he was referring to and her heart leapt with joy. But she deflated when somebody else moved in the shadows.

"I was just passing through." It was a woman, that much Veronica knew. Older woman, maybe. Sly, silky voice, like the kind con artists have. Veronica tightened her grip around the bark; she had a bad feeling about this.

"You have to stop the harassment, those people are my family." Kid Danger growled, but Veronica heard desperation past the anger.

"You brought this on yourself, stopping me from my most devilish plan. Think of it: Swellview's greatest defender under my control. I'd be unstoppable."

"Rob all the banks you want to, but leave my family out of it. They're innocent."

"What are you going to do about it, Kid Danger? Last I checked, you're just a weak teenager, no powers, no fighting styles, no way to protect your family."

Veronica has seen a lot of things in her life–Her dog dying when she was ten years old, her parents arguing every day for three years, her mom hitting her dad like a punching bag–but nothing could have prepared her for the fight that broke out before her. She didn't see any of it, but she heard all of it. Every punch, every kick, every bone crunching, every groan and cry of pain, every twisted laughter that would follow a failed attack, everything.

She pressed her body against the tree truck and jammed the heels of her hands against her ears, hoping to block out the awful sounds. It didn't work, she could still hear everything.

"You were no match for me," the woman sneered. Kid Danger doesn't respond. Veronica felt her heart stop. Something heart dropped lifeless against the ground. Veronica snapped.

"Get away from him!" she screamed, twirling around the tree in a fit of rage. The woman stumbled back in surprise and held her arms out in defense. Veronica was too shaken to put up a fight, so she stood in front of Kid Danger's body and yelled, "Go, now! Get away!"

The woman shrugged carelessly and disappeared into the shadows. Veronica waited a moment, then spun around and knelt next to Kid Danger. Only, Kid Danger was no more. Instead, a kid with the same colored hair and different clothes replaced him. Veronica pulled out her phone and shone the small screen over his beaten and battered face.

"So this is who you really are," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I think you look cuter without the mask." She stroked his cheek, smearing blood across his bruising cheek. "Why did you do this alone, Kid Danger?" All her life, crying had never been an option. It was always a sign of weakness and vulnerability. But now, as she leaned over a boy who'd speared her life before, she let her tears fall freely without a second thought. Veronica grabbed the boy's hand and pressed two fingers to his wrist. There was still a pulse, but faint.

The sun was in the sky now, and people would be walking around the park soon. She had to get him out of sight, and fast. With a grunt, she gathered the boy in her arms and swayed. Unconscious bodies are _much_ heavier than regular bodies. Her arms were already on fire.

Veronica made it halfway down the block when her legs finally gave out and she and the boy crashed against the concrete. Veronica dragged them into an alley and slumped against the wall, out of breath. A few cars drove by, but nobody gave them a second glance. There was a cut across Kid Danger's cheek that was gushing blood along with bruises that disappeared beneath his shirt. Veronica, hesitantly, pulled up the boy's shirt and her heart broke in two. Bruises spotted his torso in a frenzy of blues and purples. Veronica couldn't tell where one ended and another began.

"You idiot," Veronica sobbed, lowering his shirt. "Why didn't you just go with Captain M-" Wait, that's it! Veronica fished her phone out of her jacket pocket and dialed the Captain Man hotline. As it rang in her ear, she leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and quietly prayed for somebody on the other end to pick up.

After four rings, another voice answered her.

"This is Captain Man," a man said, "what's your emergency?"

"Oh my God," Veronica cried, wiping her tears. "Oh, thank God, thank God. Captain Man, this is Veronica, you might remember me from the Wall Dogs gang. I have Kid Danger here, he got in a fight. He's still alive but, but just barely. He's really beaten up and needs help."

"Where are you?" Captain Man demanded with no hesitation. Veronica quickly told him her location and Captain Man promised to be there in five minutes. So Veronica cradled Kid Danger in her arms, wiping away the blood and trying to focus on absolutely anything else.

When Captain Man did finally arrive, he stopped in his tracks as he stared down at the two teens. Veronica looked up, eyes glossy and cheeks stained. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it.

"I know this is Kid Danger," she said, unconsciously grabbing the kid's hand. "I swear not to say a word, just please, make sure he's okay."

Captain Man nodded and knelt next to her. "I swear, he'll be just fine." Veronica chewed on her lip, watching Captain Man scoop the injured boy in his arms. "Thank you for watching over him."

Veronica nodded. "When he wakes up, tell him I said he's an _idiot_."

The man chuckled. "I will, trust me."

One night, a few weeks after the terrifying incident, a boy was leaving Junk N Stuff. Veronica swallowed her fears and crossed the road, the back of the boy's head her only focus. He hummed as he locked the door and didn't even hear the girl approach behind him.

"Hi," Veronica said, making the boy's body jolt and turn around in surprise, "I'm Veronica. You may not know this, but I saved your behind a few weeks ago when you stupidly tried to fight a criminal on your own. You're welcome, by the way."

Kid Danger smirked. "Nice to meet you, Veronica. I guess this means you also know I'm Kid Danger, so there's no use in lying now. Hi, I'm Henry Hart. You may not know this, but I so could've taken that chick, I just couldn't see anything." Veronica rolled her eyes with a smile. Henry added, "I'm also very grateful you happened to be there that night to call Captain Man, so thank you."

"No problem, herbert."

"Herbert again, really?"

"Yeah, it fits your name. Henry Herbert. Herbert Henry? It suits you."

"Oh, ha ha. You know what else suits me?"

"What?"

Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Veronica's waist. He tugged her close and planted a short, sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled and leaned back.

"You're right, being a great kisser suits you best. Being a superhero's sidekick, on the other hand? Ehh…"

"Shut up," Henry laughed, leaning in for long, sweet kiss that made Veronica's heart jump.


End file.
